Mission C
by Edeltrena
Summary: Leurs pires cauchemars refont surface... après les histoires (horribles) de leurs ancêtres, les hommes de One Piece sont sur leurs gardes. Parce que... trois filles folles dingues aimant le yaoi reviennent mais, plus grave, une entité supérieure refuse de les laisser partir tant que leur quota de couple ne sera respecté. Méfiez-vous des fans innocentes...
1. Prologue

Hey ! C'est Naelye ! Donc, c'est moi qui poste en premier ! Personnellement, ce n'est pas ma première histoire. Mais une histoire en collaboration, oui.

Bref, voici le **prologue**, et nous espérons (moi, Trèfle et Edelwynne) que vous allez l'apprécier, et laisser des reviews !

Rien ne nous appartient à part le scénario !

* * *

— aaaa…AAAAAAAAH !

Des hurlements lointains (qui s'approchent visiblement de plus en plus), deux filles qui volent (ou tombent ?) et qui ont l'air sincèrement étrange.  
Boum, paf, bam, pouf.  
Deux écrasements et un gémissement de douleur.

— C'est bizarre… Déclara une des filles. J'ai pas eu mal… J'ai même rien sentit ! Sourit-elle.  
— C'est normal… t'es tombée sur moi, idiote ! Dégage ! S'énerva l'autre.  
— Oooh, Trèfle ! Ça va ? On est où, là ?  
— Hmm… ça peut aller mieux, Naelye. Et puis j'en sais rien, moi ! Répondit ladite Trèfle en se levant brusquement.  
— Aïeuuuh… mais qu'est-ce qui t'prends ? Ça fait mal ! Se plaignit Naelye.  
— C'est rien comparé à c'que tu m'as fait !  
— M'ouais… Si tu sais pas où on est, ça veux dire qu'on est mal barrée. Alors, on est venues comment ? Demanda la bousculée.  
— Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est qu'on est tombée ici. Enfin, toi, t'es tombée sur moi. Injustice, pas vrai ?  
— Peut-être… Hey, ça te dit pas un truc de paysa-  
— Une forêt. On est perdues dans une foutue forêt que j'connais pas ! La coupa sans vraiment faire attention Trèfle.

Naelye soupira, et essaya de se concentrer pour se rappeller de ce qu'elle voulait dire. Bah ouais, à cause de Trèfle et son commentaire plus qu'évident, sur le coup, elle en oublia sa remarque. En ayant finalement marre, elle se plaignit donc :

— Raaah, à cause de toi, j'ai oublié le truc que j'voulais dire !

Son amie, n'y prêtant pas grande attention, scruta les environs. Elle commença à marcher, ignorant l'autre qui lui criait de l'attendre. Une fois que Naelye fut à ses côtés, Trèfle s'arrêta.

— C'est quoi ce bruit ? Demanda-t-elle vaguement.

L'autre jeune fille haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit pas. Jusqu'à un certain moment, elle se retourna, un peu trop vite car ses cheveux châtains chatouillèrent le visage de sa camarade qui se frotta la joue. Elle la fixa un court moment, notamment ses cheveux noirs aux reflets rouges –qu'elle trouvait très jolis d'ailleurs– jusqu'à finalement dire quelque chose, très sérieusement.

— T'hallucine.

Un commencement de veine battant sur la tempe de la noire de jais, et insulta gentiment Naelye avec un sourire crispé et recommencèrent à marcher. Soudain, Trèfle eut un déclic.

— Dis… Edel était pas avec nous, avant qu'on arrive là ?  
— Ah, c'est vrai… Se rappela la châtaine. Je me demande comment elle doit réagir maintenant qu'on l'a laissée en plan inconsciem-  
— aaaaaa…AAAAAAAAH !

Naelye laissa échapper un petit ''oh… donc c'était ça le bruit que t'avais entendu ?'', ce à quoi Trèfle rétorqua qu'elle n'était pas folle, quand elle avait entendu ledit bruit.

Bouuuum.

— Wow… Un intense sentiment de déjà-vu. Songea à haute voix Trèfle.

Quant-à l'autre, elle fit un bond en arrière, surprise. La ''chose'' qui venait de faire un boucan venait de se relever, désignant donc son apparence et dit, après avoir regardé les deux filles, pas très certaine :

— Euh… Trèfle ? Naelye ?  
— ELDELWYNNE ?! Crièrent lesdites Naelye et Trèfle après un court laps de temps.  
— Okay, c'est bien vous… Alors… QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIS DE ME LAISSER EN PLAN COMME CA, HEIN ?! JE ME SUIS MISE A PARLER DANS LE VIDE SANS LE SAVOIR, JE VOUS DIS PAS COMMENT LES PASSANTS ME REGARDAIENT !

Naelye lui fit un sourire d'excuse tandis que son amie lui demandait pardon. Après un regard assassin, Eldelwynne soupira en marmonnant un simple ''hmm…''. Les trois filles se remirent donc à marcher en expliquant des explications tout sauf claires. Quand un document arriva dans les mains de Naelye sans qu'elle ne fasse quoique ce soit (ça la fit flipper, à part Trèfle qui avait trouvé ça « trooop cooool ! »), elle fit tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal : l'ouvrir.

* * *

**POUR LES TROIS ARRIVANTES DANS NOTRE SUBLIME MONDE APPELÉ ''ONE PIECE'' FANS INCONTESTABLES DE YAOI (ACCESSOIREMENT DE YURI ET DE COUPLES HETEROS AUSSI)**

* * *

— Euh… comment ils savent ça ?! Questionna la nouvelle venue.

* * *

Vous devez vous demander ce que vous faîtes là, non ?  
C'est simple !  
Nous (non, vous ne saurez pas qui nous sommes, ne cherchez pas) avons remarqué que, dans cette génération, il y a de plus en plus de beaux gosses et un peu de femmes homosexuels. Certainement, il y a –très rare, par contre- des personnes hétérosexuelles aussi. Problème ! Tout ce petit monde est trèèès complexé, donc ils ne veulent rien dire, tout cacher au fond d'eux !

* * *

— Quoi ?! Non, ça, ça marche pas ! S'indigna Trèfle.

* * *

Frustrant, je vous l'accorde. C'est pour cela qu'ils ont besoin d'un petit coup de pouce… Et comme nous savons que vos ancêtres l'ont déjà fait durant le passé, et qui vous l'ont racontés, à vous de prendre la relève ! Devoir créer –euh, non, que dis-je ? _Aider_ les couples à se former, c'est votre domaine de prédilection !  
C'est pourquoi vous êtes dans ce sublime monde appelé ''One Piece'' par des personnes étranges, dont vous. Voici une jolie liste de couple que vous allez devoir aider :

**Zoro et Sanji, des Mugiwaras**  
**Marco et Ace, des Shirohige Kaizoku**  
**Kidd et Law, respectivement des Kidd's Pirate et des Heart Pirate**

* * *

Naelye manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en lisant ces deux noms.

* * *

**Shanks et Makino, respectivement Empereur et barmaid**  
**Jewelry Bonney et Vivi, respectivement pirate Supernovae et Princesse d'Alabasta**  
**Usopp x Kaya, respectivement des Mugiwaras et citoyenne riche**  
**Curiel x Buggy, respectivement des Shirohige Kaizoku et l'Équipage du Clown**  
**Thatch x Vista, des Shirohige Kaizoku**  
**Bartolomeo x Cavendish, tous les deux venant du Shin Sekai.**

Les autres couples vous viendront peut-être... un jour.  
Petite précision : Vous avez une radio-espionne ultra discrète et professionnelle : Nico Robin.  
Très fiable, ne vous en inquiétez pas. Autre détail, elle sait ce que vous allez faire ici.  
Joyeusement, bonne merde (bonne chance ça porte malheur !), et essayez de survivre dans ce monde !

* * *

— Comment ça, un jour ?! Dit Eldelwynne.  
— Comment ça, ''essayez de survivre'' ? Stressa- vaguement- Trèfle en masquant tant bien que mal son excitation.  
— On a une radio-espionne… TROOOP COOL ! S'écria Naelye.  
— Ouais, en plus, c'est Robin ! Dit du même ton la première.  
— Donc… on est censées faire… euh, non, aider des couples à se former ?

Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

— Bizarre. Bon, on commence par qui ?  
— Eux, ces deux-là ! Allez, soyez sympa ! S'excita la châtaine.  
— Je suis d'accord, en tout cas ! Sourit la noire de jais. Et toi, Edel ?

Elle répondit par la positive, et dit :

— ON Y VAAAA !  
— Euh… les filles… faudrait d'abord sortir de cette forêt… Remarqua intelligemment Trèfle.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello !

Moi c'est Trèfle.

Apres maintes et maintes discussions... Ah non. Après avoir commencé à écrire et m'être totalement éloignée du sujet de base, est né ceci. Non, pas de couple tout de suite. Juste une introduction-de-la-mort-qui-tue-mais-pas-trop parce que bon, je pouvais pas vous balancer le- CES MOTS ONT ÉTÉ COUPÉS POUR CAUSE DE SPOIL (que j'étais censée écrire, à la base, mais qui du coup est reporté au prochain chapitre)- comme ça, sans rien avant. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, je suis incapable de faire une intro courte. La preuve en images. Enfin, en texte.

J'espère que ça vous plaira =) (malgré mon explication pas du tout explicative de début de chapitre)

* * *

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains se tenait debout, rappelant les enseignants d'un autre temps. Ses deux amies étaient sagement assises à même le sol, l'observant avec attention. Elle avait sorti d'on-ne-sait-trop-où un tableau noir et une longue et fine baguette de bois.

"Okay, donc, Shanks et Makino, déclara Naelye d'un ton professionnel.  
- Alias la femme la plus gentille au monde, et le mec le plus classe du monde. Hormis la nouvelle génération bien sur, et Crocodile, Dofla', Garp, Dragon... Hum, il est classe en tout cas.  
- Merci de ton intervention Edel. Alors, les bases. Shanks et le Red Force sont ici, indiqua-t-elle sur une carte. Ils vont dans ce sens, montra-t-elle. Makino _est_ et _reste_ là.  
- Ca va, c'est pas si loin, remarqua Trèfle.  
- Sauf que entre les deux, il y a des montagnes infranchissables, petit génie, souffla Edel.  
- Où ça ?  
- Là, dit Naelye en abattant son bâton sur la carte. Alors pour qu'il la rejoigne- car Makino ne peut décidément pas partir en mer, on est d'accord- il devra..."

Edel écoutait avec attention, discutant avec animation avec son amie. A coté, Trèfle laissait son esprit divaguer, guère enflammée par ces explications géographiques.

"Mais ca va mettre une éternité, se lamenta le professeur improvisé.  
- Au pire, il peut survoler les montagnes, proposa la brune.  
- Au pire, _Makino_ peut survoler les montagnes, se réveilla Trèfle.  
- On vient de dire que...  
- Non attends, elle a pas tort, coupa Edel. On sait tous que Shanks se fout de tout tant que ses proches ne sont pas en danger. Et vu qu'on est des supers génies, on peut bidouiller un truc comme un avion ! Qui s'écrasera avec Makino dedans, et Shanks viendra la sauver ! Ca sera pas suffisant, mais au moins, ils seront réunis en un seul et même lieu !  
- Plus précisément, on n'est pas des super génies, loin de là, on vient d'ailleurs.  
- Chipote pas, Blanche-Neige, tu m'as comprise. On peut faire comme ça, non ?"

Une fois son plan exposé, elle sourit fièrement.

"Il y a juste un détail gênant, fit remarquer Naelye.  
- Lequel ? s'étonna la créatrice ô combien intelligente de ce plan machiavélique.  
- On sait pas construire un avion."

Gros blanc. Puis deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers la plus jeune.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ca ?  
- Trèflounette, susurra Naelye d'un ton mielleux, ton père t'a bien appris quelques bricoles sur les moteurs, non ?  
- Ben, oui, admit-elle en reculant, mais c'est pour ceux d'un bateau...  
- Et tu as bien appris quelques bases de l'aviation, non ?  
- Seulement deux-trois livres et documentaires...  
- Et tu sais que si on reste coincées ici parce qu'on reste bloquées au premier couple- par ta faute- tu seras la première qu'on cuira vivante pour la manger ? menaça Edel.  
- Bon, je suppose que je pourrais essayer... hésita Trèfle.  
- Parfait ! s'exclama Naelye en applaudissant, toute tension évaporée. On se retrouve là dans deux semaines, alors ! Edel va essayer d'en apprendre plus sur Shanks, et moi je vais espionner Makino. (logique : sur un bateau, passer inaperçu, c'est plus dur, donc elle va forcément pas pouvoir les espionner vraiment incognito, tandis que dans un bar...). Bonne chance !"

(***)

"Hello !"

Edel surgit de derrière un fourré avec un immense sourire. Elle se tenait à présent devant un tas de ferraille s'apparentant vaguement à un avion, posé sur la plage- dans la forêt, il y aurait pas assez de place.

"Ouah, pas mal ! Où t'as trouvé tout le matériel ?  
- J'ai demandé de l'aide à un marine et il m'a fourni tout ce que je voulais, sourit Trèfle.  
- Et Naelye, elle est pas encore là ?  
- Nope.  
- Aïe ! Saleté d'orties !"

Problème réglé.

"Alors les filles ? demanda la nouvelle venue en se frottant le bras l'air de rien. Comment c'était ?  
- Trop bien, s'extasia la brune. L'équipage de Shanks est super sympa-  
- Et pour sa vie sentimentale ?  
- Le vide intergalactique.  
- Autrement dit, la place est libre pour Makino ! s'exclamèrent les deux autres, ravies.  
- Et toi, ça allait ? questionna Naelye en se tournant vers la mécanicienne amateur.  
- Oh, j'ai quelque chose qui devrait voler, oui, si on arrive à l'apporter jusqu'à Makino. Mais je me suis vachement ennuyée, quand même, j'aurais bien aimé rencontrer Ben Beckman moi aussi...  
- Au moins de cette façon, on t'a pas perdue, rétorqua Edel. Sinon, chez notre princesse des fées, qu'est-ce que t'as découvert ?  
- Regardez par vous-mêmes. Robin ?" appela-t-elle dans le vide.

Un petit écran apparut au sol et les trois amies se réunirent autour.

(***)

_Makino finit d'essuyer la table, l'air absent. Elle parcourt la salle des yeux- les clients sont tous partis, ou pas encore arrivés. Son regard s'arrête sur une feuille tombée au sol et elle se baisse pour la ramasser. Un avis de recherche, qui a déclenché une forte discussion entre les marines venus boire il y a quelques heures. De son côté, la jeune femme s'est abstint de commentaire, mais sans en perdre un mot. Car c'était bien lui, sur l'avis de recherche. Le soi-disant pirate qui s'est presque établi sur son île, Shanks le Roux. Elle le regarde quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de plier le papier. Elle le range dans sa poche avant de reprendre son travail, toujours concentrée sur bien des choses, bien éloignées de son petit bar._

(***)

"Oh, regarde-laaa ! Ils sont trop choupis.  
- Ils me rappellent Rogé et Rose.  
- Hein ?  
- Bah tu sais, le pirate et la civile, là...  
- Roger et Rouge. C'était Roger et Rouge, Edel.

- Ouais je sais, je l'ai juste mal dit. Tu sais que je sais.  
- Ah oui, je m'en souviens ! intervint Trèfle. Papa m'a souvent raconté cette histoire, avant de dormir... Nos ancêtres qui se sont retrouvés dans la même situation que nous..."


	3. Chapter 2

Hey ! C'est Naelye.

Nous (enfin, logiquement, ''me'' puisque c'est moi qui poste et qui a fait le chapitre, mais osef) revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre de notre histoire, avec, je crois, près de deux semaines de retard...

Enfin.

Donc, je sais pas si vous avez compris le speech de Trèfle à l'autre chapitre, mais le sien, c'est-à-dire le Shanks x Makino était séparé en trois. M'enfin, ici, c'est la deuxième partie, et c'est Trèfle qui va faire la troisième, étant le ''véritable'' premier chapitre-couple.

D'abord, merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont commenté, et n'oubliez pas de nous faire part de votre avis !

Enjoy :)

* * *

- Je vais vous raconter, continua Trèfle. Mais pour que ce soit plus facile, je vais remplacer les prénoms par les nôtres.

- Allez, avoue, tu te rappelles seulement plus des prénoms à part celui de ton père, hein ? La taquina Edel.

- P'têtre. Bon, je dois d'abord vous dire un truc : mon père et les autres n'ont pas vraiment beaucoup aidé Roger et Rouge. Ils s'aimaient déjà, mais puisque Roger était un grand pirate de renom, je crois qu'il avait seulement un peu peur que Rouge le rejette. Donc, ils leur ont juste donné un petit coup de patte. Aussi, c'e-

- La ferme et raconte-nous. S'impatienta Naelye.

Trèfle bouda un peu et marmonna un truc dans le genre « pfpf, ça s'appelle la patience mad'moiselle » et commença finalement son récit.

* * *

_#flashback_

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Se plaignit… euh… Naelye. _(- non Edel, je n'ai pas oublié les noms des gens… c'est juste que… euhm, je me suis rappelée que j'ai dit de mettre nos propres prénoms !)_

- Le fait que Roger craint la réaction de Rouge ? Ou le fait que Rouge feint presque l'indifférence, tandis qu'en elle, elle a le même sentiment pour Roger ? Demanda Eldelwynne, excitée.

- Hein ? Bah non, je parle pas de ça, idiote. Je parle du fait que je n'ai pas assez de place dans ce trou à rat qui nous sert de cachette !

- Comment ça, pas assez de place ?! S'écria Trèfle. Je te signale que tu es étalée en position d'étoile sans ménagement pour moi et Edel, qui, je te le rappelle, sommes serrées l'une à l'autre sur le mur.

La jeune fille aux cheveux ble… euh, non, châtains _(- oui, Nae', sérieux, mon père m'a dit qu'elle avait les cheveux bleus.)_ roula des yeux. En effet, les trois personnes étaient en train d'espionner plus ou moins discrètement les deux futurs amoureux que sont les célèbres (enfin, surtout l'homme) Roger et Rouge. Couchées sur une simple petite cabane en hauteur, les filles avaient une vue –presque- parfaite sur les espionnés. Pour préciser, la cabane a été construite par les soins d'Eldelwynne, Trèfle et Naelye. Ce qui veut dire : à moitié terminée, un tooout petit peu déglinguée à force de donner des coups de pied pour avoir de la place, très petite ainsi qu'énormément étroite. Avec un soupire et poussée par un élan de bonté, Naelye se plaça correctement, pour au moins laisser plus d'espace pour ses deux amies.

- Tada. Ironisa la châtaine. Bon, Edel, il se passe quoi, maintenant ?

- Rien en particulier. Toujours placés aux coordonnées A10 et B10. Répondit la brune, armée d'une longue-vue.

- … hein ? Dit Trèfle.

En soupirant, Naelye répondit.

- Rouge, en haut d'une falaise pas trop haute. Roger, en bas de la falaise, sur la plage.

Trèfle émit un son de compréhension, et prit la longue-vue des mains de sa propriétaire.

- Ils veulent pas bouger, ou quoi ?! Ils m'énervent, c'est pas vrai !

- Trèfle, calmos.

- Mais Edel ! On est dans cette cabane de moisie depuis je sais plus combien de jours, et ces deux soi-disant amoureux font rien ! Ça fait tellement cliché…

Après ce court speech, tout devint silencieux. Pour que ce silence soit coupé par Naelye, qui déclara en souriant malicieusement :

- Dans ce cas, on n'a qu'à faire bouger les choses.

Le sourire de la fille voulait tout dire. Les autres, en souriant elles aussi, demandèrent donc c'était quoi le plan, en acquiesçant vivement.

- On fonce dans le tas et on improvise au fur et à mesure !

…

Facepalm.

* * *

- Bon, on fait comme on a dit, hein ?

- Ouais, ouais, Edel.

- Bah au final, on se lance pas dans le tas en allant à l'improviste…

- Je te permets pas, Trèfle ! Sache que cette méthode est ma préférée.

- Toujours aussi irréfléchie, après toutes ses années, hein, Nae'…

En haussant les épaules, Naelye ne répondit pas.

- En même temps, on a eu le temps de nous perfectionner… ça fait le quatrième couple qu'on fait, si on compte pas R et R, donc, on peut pas vraiment compter sur notre bonne étoile. Remarqua Trèfle.

- Bref, assez de papotage, on y va, les filles ! S'exclama Naelye, après une petite période silencieuse.

* * *

- Mine de rien, c'est stressant, fit Eldelwynne, à travers son talkie- euh, non, escargophone. _(- Edel, je me suis seulement pas encore habituée à utiliser ces termes, c'est tout !)_

- Et excitant ! Rajouta Trèfle.

- Il t'en faut beaucoup pour te faire stresser, soupira la première.

- En même temps, c'est toi qui devras parler à Roger… et éventuellement à Shanks, ahlala !

- Et Buggy ?

- On s'en fout de Buggy.

La brune ricana en admettant que ce n'était pas faux.

- Trèfle, tu parles à Rouge, aussi… c'est pas rien ! Dit Naelye. Et moi, pendant ce temps, je fais que suivre les réactions et tous les trucs bidon… c'est pas cool.

- C'est pour éviter que tu fasses tout foirer, Nae', justifia Edel.

- Et puis quoi encore ?! Trèfle pourrait très bien se perdre, aussi…

- Mais je peux tenir en place, moi ! … enfin, plus que toi. Et ça m'étonnerait vraiment que je ne sache pas où aller… Ne sous-estime pas mon sens de l'orientation, tu veux ? Se vexa la noire de jais.

- Sens de l'orientation, qui, au passage, est minable… Marmonna la châtaine. Bof, moins que Zoro, c'est déjà ça. Bon, allez-y avant que je me lève à votre place !

- Ça, n'y compte pas trop ! Pouffèrent ses deux amies.

* * *

Eldelwynne se demandait quoi faire. Enfin, elle savait quoi faire : parler à Roger. Mais dire quoi ? Sans que ça ne paraisse trop suspect... Parce que sinon, ça aurait été trop facile. « Hey, Roger, arrête donc de te tracasser et va déclarer ton foutu amour à Rouge, on a pas juste votre couple à former ! Euh, non, aider, j'veux dire. Donc tu bouges ton cul parce que les femmes aiment pas attendre ! Allez, plus vite que ça ! » En souriant, elle se dit que ce serait à la fois simple, radical et que ça réglerait bien le problème… seulement, ce serait aussi suicidaire.

Enfin, si on y pense bien…

_Nan, Edel. Enlève-toi cette idée d'la tête vite fait._

Résolue à ne pas dire ça –question de survie. quoique Roger ne tuerait pas des innocents… plutôt les sadiques de son équipage.- et réussir sa mission –dans le pire des cas Naelye la transformerait en viande hachée et Trèfle la jetterait du haut d'une falaise sans remord-, la brune se mit à marcher. Lentement, mais sûrement.

_J'espère qu'il est seul… ça serait beaucoup moins gênant._

…

Son vœu fut exaucé : notre Seigneur-des-Pirates-mais-pas-encore-donc-futur-Seigneur-des-Pirates était seul, et, visiblement, en train de cueillir des baies.

Pour manger avec son équipage ? NON ! Pour… Rouge, j'en suis certaine ! Hum… sait-il faire la différence entre les fruits empoisonnés et les inoffensifs… ?

- Hey, Roger ! Arrêêê…

La fin de sa phrase ne se termina jamais, puisque sa main atterrit sur sa bouche en cours de route. Mais il l'avait quand même senti, et par la même occasion entendue, donc, normalement, il se tourna vers Eldelwynne, et sourit.

- Bonjour.

- Euh, oui, bonjour… répondit la jeune fille.

- Comment connais-tu mon… ah, non, rien… mon avis de recherche, c'est vrai.

_Et si je commençais par lui demander… hum, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ! Ouais, pas trop suspect et j'aurai peut-être des informations croustillantes…_

- Que faites-vous dans le coin, vous, pirate de renom ?

- Hum… Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Interrogea-t-il, sur ses gardes.

- Heiiiin ? Mais, je veux simplement savoir, c'est tout. Après tout, nous sommes dans une île paumée dans l'océan, pas vrai ? Vous devriez être en train de parcourir les mers, et tout…

Le Capitaine usa de son haki pour savoir si son interlocutrice disait vrai, sur le fait qu'elle ne représentait pas un danger potentiel ou si elle mentait. Il s'avérait qu'elle disait la vérité, et lui répondit donc en souriant et en haussant les épaules :

- À vrai dire, cette île n'est pas au milieu de nulle part… Commença-t-il.

_Idiote._

- Certes, elle est calme. De ce fait, moi et mon équipage avons accosté ici pour prendre du repos.

- Ah euh, désolée, moi et la géographie, ça fait douze. Mais la plupart des pirates, marines ou simples voyageurs viennent ici pour voir des proches… Mentit Edel. Vous connaissez quelqu'un, ici ? Si vous ne savez pas où est ladite personne, ici, je connais beaucoup de gens… je pourrais vous emmener chez elle… Sourit la brune.

Le sourire de Roger doubla d'intensité et des petites rougeurs très légères firent leurs apparitions. Il se gratta le crâne, et ajouta :

- Hm… en effet, je connais une personne. Mais ne te tracasse pas avec ça, jeune fille. Je sais où elle est.

_Une piste !_

- Et… pourquoi n'allez-vous pas la voir ?

- Je suis occupé, et je ne sais pas si elle sera très ouverte à moi. Les pirates ne sont pas très appréciés, en ce bas monde, rigola-t-il nerveusement. Tout comme je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça, désolé si je t'embête. Que faisais-tu dans les parages, sinon ?

- Moi ? Euh... Je… voulais faire de l'exercice… oui, c'est ça… De l'exercice ! Et aussi, non, vous ne m'embêtez pas du tout. J'apprécie énormément les histoires d'amour…

- Qui a parlé d'amour ? Fit Roger, septique.

- Euh…

_… Aide-moi, la conscience !_

_… tu t'es fourrée toute seule._

- Vous avez utilisé le… féminin. ''Elle''… et puis, votre histoire sonnait comme si c'était une histoire d'amour…

L'homme émit un ''oh'' de compréhension, et se remit à sourire. Il se tourna pour prendre des fruits, mais Edel l'arrêta, ayant un peu de connaissance dans le domaine. Juste un peu.

- Ces baies sont empoisonnées.

- Ah ! D'accord ! Merci, j'allais donner du poison à mes hommes, sinon.

La brune sourit, annonça qu'elle devait partir, se tourna et se mit à marcher. Entre-temps, elle fit un demi-tour, et dit en souriant calmement :

- Faîtes vite, avant qu'elle n'en trouve un autre. Les femmes n'aiment pas attendre leur amour.

* * *

« Bon, à moi de jouer… » Avait pensé Trèfle, quand elle vit Rouge.

_Reste calme… inspire… expire…_

_Ne te laisse pas partir._

_Ne va pas t'exciter comme une puce._

_Et ne va surtout, _surtout_ pas sauter sur Rouge pour qu'elle te raconte toute son histoire, que tu lui dises qu'elle est une femme superbe, jolie et courageuse._

_En gros, PAS. DE. CONNERIES._

« C'est fou… je m'engueule presque moi-même… hihi. » Songea-t-elle.

D'abord, il fallait engager une discussion avec la femme. Etait-elle sociable ? Gentille, c'est sûr ! Sur ses gardes ? Peut-être. Enfin… quand il faut y aller, faut y aller, et c'est pour ça que Trèfle voulut attirer son attention de façon assez radicale et douloureuse : se planter en pleine face devant elle, histoire qu'elle la voit. Quitte à avoir la honte de sa vie. En se faisant un décompte dans sa tête, Trèfle se mit à courir, trébucha -en faisant exprès, bien entendu- mais ne tomba pas (encore trop loin !) et quand elle arriva près de la blonde, la noire de jais soupira, et se laissa tomber. Enfin, si, avant de se laisser tomber, il n'avait pas eu une foutue roche qui s'était mise en travers de son chemin. Donc, comme tout être normal et maladroit, elle se cogna sur la roche, jura parce que « putain mais ça fait mal ! », du coup, elle continuait sa course en cloche-pied (l'autre pied était dans les airs, tenu par ses mains), re-trébucha mais cette fois, elle tomba, roula un peu, et arriva aux pieds de Rouge.

Toute une aventure.

- Jeune fille ! Tu vas bien ? Se soucia la future-mariée-à-Roger-mais-pas-encore.

- Oui, oui, trèèèès bien… Répondit Trèfle, en essayant de cacher son sourire et ses yeux qui étaient en mode ''je t'ai attrapé, tu ne fuiras pas, hihi… ''.

* * *

Naelye s'emmerdait grave. À part quand elle avait trouvé classe la dernière phrase d'Edel face à Roger (elle était toujours pas revenue, celle-là… en espérant qu'elle ne se perde pas… enfin, elle saurait se repérer… le problème, ce serait Trèfle.) et avait explosé de rire à la tombée de Trèfle. Mais bon, après, elle s'ennuyait quand même.

Pfff… les autres faisaient tout le bon travail, tandis qu'elle, elle ne faisait que se tourner les pouces (pas au complet), rouler sur elle-même, regarder ses ongles, de temps en temps dans la longue-vue et faisait des allers-retours entre la cabane moisie et l'extérieur.

Passionnant, nous dirait-on, avec beaucoup d'ironie.

Bref. Parlant de Roger, il était resté perplexe à la dernière phrase de la brune qui arrivait de nulle part.

Bah… en même temps, il devait avouer qu'elle avait raison.

Enfin, il croyait.

C'est vrai, il ne connaissait pas vraiment les femmes, bon ! Mais d'un côté, ça avait du sens…

Les femmes n'aiment pas attendre leur amour.

* * *

- Donc, tu es Trèfle, une voyageuse assez jeune pour ton âge avec deux amies en quête d'une certaine ''Mission C''… c'est ça ? Récita Rouge.

_Par certaine, moi, je suis justement certaine qu'elle insinue ''trop bizarre''…_

- Yep. Sourit Trèfle, en train de boire du thé.

- Eh bien. Tu as visité beaucoup d'îles ?

- Euuuuh…

_Bah, au pire, tu dis le nombre de couple qu'z'avez fait…_

- Quatre !

- Oh, pour de jeunes gens comme vous, c'est un bon début. Que viens-tu faire ici, avec tes amies ?

- Se relaxer.

- C'est vrai, cette île est très calme. Et, si je peux me le permettre, qu'est-ce que cette ''Mission C'' ?

_Allez, tu lui dis que c'est un truc pour faire des couples ?_

- Hum… un code secret entre mes amies et moi que j'ai jamais vraiment compris, en fait. Et vous, que faîtes-vous ? Improvisa Trèfle.

- Bien, bien, rigola la blonde. Moi, je ne fais rien de très spécial, peut-être à part attendre un idiot qui…

- Qui… ? La pressa la jeuen fille.

- Oublie, ce n'est rien. Sourit Rouge.

- Nan ! Continuez sur votre lancée, s'il vous plaît. Je suis avide d'histoire romantique, hihi.

- Romantique ? Pensa la femme. C'est rien de spécial, comme je le disais. Il me fait attendre sur un sujet particulièrement énervant à faire attendre chez les femmes. Dit-elle donc à haute voix après.

- Je vois… mais vous savez, peut-être craint-il votre réaction. Un pirate ? C'est plus souvent eux qui hésitent, surtout avec leurs différentes réputations. Surtout s'il est de renom. Je suppose que vous le savez très bien, mais les pirates ne sont pas vraiment les bienvenus… de ce fait, il aurait seulement peur que vous le rejetiez à cause de son choix de vie. Ce n'est pas toujours à l'homme d'aller de l'avant, vous savez…

- En effet... je n'avais pas envisagé cette perspective… dis-moi, jeune fille, comment sais-tu que-

- Je ne vais pas m'éterniser plus longtemps et profiter de votre bonté, de plus, mes camarades m'attendent. Je dois y aller, merci pour votre hospitalisation, Madame ! Coupa Trèfle, essayant de ne pas répondre aux prochaines interrogations.

Elle sortit donc de la maison, et se mit à marcher vers l'emplacement de la cabane moisie, comme elle aimait l'appeler.

* * *

Naelye n'avait raté aucun échange. Que ce soit celui de Roger et Eldelwynne ou celui de Trèfle et Rouge.

Avec ses amies, maintenant à ses côtés, elle pouvait voir avec enthousiasme le couple se former progressivement.

Elles n'eurent pas à beaucoup aider, puisque les sentiments étaient déjà là.

Le reste se ferait tout seul, il ne suffisait qu'à être patient.

_#fin flashback_


End file.
